onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:72e/Actual Usability of SSR
This is a guide written by wuqifang2008 from NGAhttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=12177436 and translated by 72e. They are fairly credible with 32 6-stars, almost all SSR, and 150 reputation on the forum. This is the 12.20 version. If you want a TL;DR, this is not for you. If you only like seeing what you want to see in order to make rash decisions, this is not for you. If you want to read on, read the whole thing, paying attention to the standards for the ratings in particular. This is a guide that starts from the fundamentals, so it's written under the assumption of a player having no SSR, and not one already having them. It evaluates the usability of SSR in PVE/PVP, their costs, replaceability, and requirements. So that players can plan to delegate their resources accordingly. :Questions that this guide solves: #I've no SSR, which should I beg for? #I don't have a lot of black daruma, who should I feed them to? #I can only choose 1 SSR, which one should I choose? #I have no SSR, what are the replacements? :Questions that this guide won't solve: #I got this SSR, should I raise it? #I pulled a ton of SSR, which should I build? #I have this SSR and its replacements, which should I choose? #I already raised this replacement and now I have the SSR, should I raise it instead? #I have only 1 SSR raised but I have a ton of black daruma, should I feed? #I use this shikigami everyday, should I feed black daruma? ---- Simple Summary Basically, it's nothing inherently wrong in an average player pulling and raising a SSR and stuffing them with black daruma. That being said, if you are a starting player, it is recommended to go for Ubume first, and while getting her shards you can use Kuro Mujo which is free from Ch 9 as a farmer. After you get Ubume you can start trying for Ibaraki, sixing him next. It's not recommended to buy a starter account. Alternatively, instead of Ubume you can join shard instances for Umibozu which can reduce your chances of failing instances, and has the same awakening mats as Yuki Onna, so you can awaken him directly. Of course, if you did buy a starter account, the priority is Ibaraki > Kaguya > Higan > Otengu. Even if you got a starter account, it's still better to raise a multi-hit Hari Onna shikigami then make Ibaraki the second 6 star. :Otengu vs Ibaraki is as follows: #Under the condition of 1 SSR, a second will require having the shard and will take 50 days, if you start with Ootengu, that means 50 days until Ibaraki at the minimum. #Ootengu is replaceable, use Ubume and your experience stays unchanged. #With the same souls, Ibaraki definitely surpasses Otengu in efficiency when farming. Note that for a new player, difficult Ch 16 is the optimal place to farm, so the requirements for Ibaraki aren't as high yet. #The first SSR isn't the first 6-star. First 6-star should be multi-hit Hari Onna shikigami. If entering old server, then use Kuro Mujo, and find a high level player with Ibaraki to make friends with, preparing 4-star Yamausagi and Zashiki Warashi, Karei with speed 28+ and maxed 2/4/6 slot mitama, becoming a driver and raising whichever shikigami you want. ---- Some Words for PVE #Basic instances: Exploration, mitama (with Sogenbi), awakening, yoki fuin, Nen/Tako, skin instances floors 1~6, Inkai Gate floors 1~50 #Large scale multiplayer instances: Non-ranked ryo's kirin, Tsuchigumo, rare kiou #High difficulty instances: Top floors of skin instances, goryou, regional kio, true Orochi #Kekkai Toppa The basic, large-scale, and kekkai toppa instances are evaluated with 6-star attackers and 5-star supports. For high difficulty instances all are evaluated at 6-star. Some Mainstream PVE Lineups ;Farming: Tesso + Ibaraki ;Mitama: Kamigui + Ibaraki + Ushi + Hakuro + Zashiki ;Awakening: Yamausagi + Tesso + Ibaraki ;Sogenbi: Higanbana 1 pull 4 ;Bottom floors of skin instances, Inkai Gate: Pull + Tesso + Ibaraki ;Nen/Tako: Susabi ;Kekkai Toppa :First speed: Double pull + Ibaraki + Zashiki + Susabi :Non-first speed attacking first speed: Higanbana :Some are bothersome to deal with and won't be discussed here ;Kirin, Tsuchigumo, rare kio :If no Miyo, use Umibozu as heal and 4 single target Hari Onna (Umibozu + 4 Shuten) :Also, Umibozu + Kaguya + Ushi + 2 Hari Onna AOE ;Regional Kio :Primarily Shozu + Ubume + Inugami :Special circumstances call for Higanbana, Otengu, Susabi, Hannya, Ushi Somes Words for PVP #Sente: Uses mixed set Kamaitachi to try and outrun Enma. If you can get first speed with Maneki, you wouldn't be reading this. #Midspeed: Uses Maneki Kamaitachi/Yokinshi. #Gote: No puller. #Sleepkilling: A kind of first speed lineup, using Yokinshi and Yumekui as core. Kamaitachi sleepkilling is sente. For PVP, all are evaluated at 6-star. ---- Standard for Ratings (Must Read) Ratings need to have some kind of standard to justify them, otherwise they would be illogical. Everyone has their own standards, which may change with their understanding of the game. Thus I've laid out my scale of standards here, and see if you disagree with the rating or the standards of the rating. With these standards, an empirical rating of the shikigami may be achieved, while disregarding subjective views such as widespread use or aesthetics. Of course, no standards are perfect, so please be understanding. PVE and PVPa long-term view not limited to the new player, but more in line with considering efficiency and rankings ;5: Top-tier usage, irreplaceable ;3: Average, extra points for irreplaceability, top-tier usage, special functionality, appearance rates won't grant points but nicheness will deduct points ;1: Useless :This doesn't mean rating of 5 is strong and 1 is weak Replaceabilityconsiders if game is playable without the shikigami, how to play without, if playing is fun ;1: Irreplaceable, >80% difference ;3: Partially replaceable, ~50% difference ;5: Completely replaceable by one or more shikigami, <10% difference Necessityfor deciding whether to beg for them or not, and not for I got XXX shikigami, is it good, do I want to raise it ;1: Absolutely no need to beg for ;5: Very much needed to beg Black Daruma requirementseither you haven't started raising it and don't plan on using it often, and from perspective of "does shikigami need black daruma" and not "does black daruma need to be fed to shikigami," or this shikigami needs a lot of black daruma and is not very useful, you don't have a lot, so don't beg for this shikigami and don't raise it either ;1: Maxed skills and unleveled skills difference is not much ;3: Needs black daruma, but not a priority when you are lacking in them ;5: Unusable without black daruma :If you've already raised the shikigami and use them often, feed them black daruma without regrets. ;Example : When you have both Yoto and Susabi and you don't have enough black daruma, Yoto rates 1, and is recommended. Susabi rates 5, has points deducted and is not recommended. Then when you raise Yoto and don't raise Susabi, Yoto can have the black daruma once you get them. When you raise both Yoto and Susabi, and only have enough black daruma to max one shikigami, Susabi is recommended, as his usefulness radically changes. This doesn't mean Yoto doesn't need black daruma, or is useless after getting fed black daruma. Even if you reach African Great Onmyoji, it's still not recommended to feed black daruma to SR or Ryomenbotoke, even if you can get a SSR every 50 (or later on, 25) days, you'll find that you never have enough. ---- Please familiarize the standards for the guidewriter's ratings before continuing to read Ibaraki Doji ;PVE: 4 A convenient and efficient shikigami for basic and kekkai toppa instances. Largely replaceable after arrival of Tamamo no Mae (Tamamo no Mae has higher requirements). But Ibaraki Doji is irreplaceable in low-level multi-round instances such as shard and easier skin instances where a normal attack is an AOE. Also used in Inkai Gate, though he can't compare to Kuro Doji. So Ibaraki technically wasn't weakened, but the situations where he is suitable have indeed been reduced. ;PVP: 2 Only used for sente single-round clear teams, strong in new servers, rare in old servers. ;Shard price: 3 No longer a strong currency, the supply of shards is pretty high. ;Replaceability: 3 There's Hakuro and Kubinashi. In terms of overflow there's Susabi, but Susabi is also a SSR and thus doesn't factor into rating. In terms of efficiency there's Tamamo no Mae. For mitama and awakening Kuro Mujo can replace him, not entirely. For Inkai Gate Kuro Doji replaces him. ;Necessity: 3 If you're a mobile gamer and preparing to start in a new server, you can choose to summon Ibaraki from shards or buy a starter account (getting Tamamo no Mae isn't too big of a difference either). Even an average crit Ibaraki should raise the efficiency of explorations, mitama, and awakening. On an older server, just bring a Karei Amanojaku Aka to aim or prepare a Tesso, or bring Yamausagi and Zashiki Warashi, ensuring good specs and network connection, and the Ibaraki (Tamamo no Mae) players will naturally be willing to carry you. ;Black Daruma requirements: 4 Appearance rate increases the score. For a useful shikigami the 3rd skill must be maxed due to the scaling. Ibaraki is not recommended for first 6-star, a multi-stage Hari Onna shikigami is better, Ibaraki is more suited for when you can already clear mitama 10 and decent 4-star supports, as a second 6-star Shuten Doji ;PVE: 4 Premier choice for large-scale multiplayer instances, also used in high difficulty instances, like goryo's triple pull + Ebisu + Shuten is pretty fast. ;PVP: 4 In order of how much this affects him (low to high), Shuten can be used as a gote shikigami when opponent doesn't bring Shozu, Hannya, Gaki, Koi no Sei, Arakawa no Nushi, Ame Onna, Aobozu, Sakura no Sei; In a sente or midspeed lineup triple Kamaitachi + Ebisu + Shuten or double Kamaitachi + Hannya/Heiyo + Ebisu + Shuten is viable for PVP; Rarely seen in sleepkilling as he ramps slowly, increasing chances of error. Your speed is also a factor to how high you can climb. In cardflipping mode, using Shuten for last against an unwary opponent is pretty effective as well. ;Shard price: 2 ;Replaceability: 1 Can be replaced by Itsumade, and similarly Rikuo. Due to Oboroguruma, crit dmg Hasei Shuten is a must-have. In PVP, gote Shuten cannot be replaced by Itsumade. ;Necessity: 3 You don't have to have insignia, and Shuten is only a bit more useful than Itsumade. Gote players can raise one to blindside opponents. ;Black Daruma requirements: 1 Regardless of PVE or PVP, the skill modifiers are overly high and may overflow, so can be used without black daruma. Otengu ;PVE: 3 Point taken off because he's replaceable, also not top-tier so loses another point. In high difficulty instances the immunity is useful to a degree, perhaps used in a top-tier lineup for some regional kio. Has a spot in basic, kekkai toppa, and large-scale multiplayer instances, but it's guaranteed that most top-tier lineups won't include him, in fact he's not even as useful as Ubume or Umibozu, he's somewhat mediocre. ;PVP: 4 Irreplaceable when it comes to control immunity, especially useful against single control like sleepkilling. In sente can use Himemidoki to push, or work with Hannya and use control mitama, even a part of single-round clear if opponent doesn't have Jizo. In sente control, it's possible to use Moryo, but the effect isn't as ideal as multi-stage control shikigami like Yamawaro or Yuki Onna, in midspeed and gote it's usually Miyo as countercontrol, and he's irreplaceable in this regard. In cardflipping mode, it might be discovered that Otengu's effect against shielded enemies is horrible, and utterly weak against Hitotsume, also having trouble dealing with over 2 Kamaitachi. Since it's hard to survive in high level PVP with him, he's no longer at the top. ;Shard price: 3 Maybe because he's hot? ;Replaceability: 2 Can be replaced in PVE by Ubume, Umibozu, Ryomenbotoke. Irreplaceable in PVP, but sente push-pull can use Umibozu, Yamawaro, or Yuki Onna as replacement. ;Necessity: 3 If you want to be a midspeed/gote PVP player, you still have to have one. ;Black Daruma requirements: 3 Second skill doesn't need leveling for the immunity, the growth of the third skill is average, usable without feeding. Aoandon ;PVE: 1 A high-level lighter once upon a time, the attacker in a frozen time comp. Currently not really common for any instance. ;PVP: 2 A top-tier PVP shikigami once upon a time, a member of the high-level Hannya/Yuki Onna/Aoandon comp. Now that Kaguya Hime is used everywhere, the onibi she steals is less than what the opponent recovers, too crispy and no burst damage. After Tamamo no Mae's appearance, Aoandon is no longer fit to be SSR. ;Shard price: 1 Appeared in shrine. ;Replaceability: 1 Can't be replaced in terms of stealing/free onibi, but Kaguya Hime, Kudagitsune, Samurai no Rei can all reduce the onibi of the opponent, so there's some overlap there. For attack, doesn't differ from Kuro Mujo, Aobozu, Jorogumo, and Momiji by much. ;Necessity: 1 You can have her or not, no difference in current meta. ;Black Daruma requirements: 1 The growth of the second skill is low, third skill is acceptable for a Hasei user, Aoandon is a classic usable without skill up type of unit. Enma ;PVE: 2 Possibly useful against Higanbana. Transform seals mitama too, adds a point. ;PVP: 5 Theoretically the only first speed, can only be seen in clashes between titans. When working with puller can silence and transform multiple shikigami on the opposing side. The priority is on getting first speed, and Maneki Neko and multiple control next, though she can equip crit dmg as an attacker. Most of the time not stacking speed on Enma is too much of a waste, but after stacking speed the accuracy isn't usually too high. In sleepkilling Enma can replace Amanojaku Aka, but the exploding buns usually work against you. She also appears in other lineups, but as a single target control, she's replaceable most of the time. A bit hard to amount to much given the prevalance of midspeed/Kacho in the meta. ;Shard price: n/a Basically free. ;Replaceability: 1 Many shikigami can replace the 2 turn silence like Mouba and Koroka, there's also many single-target hard controls like Bakedanuki and Amanojaku Aka. The classic example in transform shikigami is Komatsumaru, and sealing passives goes to Hannya. But the most stable first speed is irreplaceable. ;Necessity: 2 Crucial for sente teams. If you don't go for absolute sente or are content with just reaching 8th rank, you can have her but you can also do fine without. ;Black Daruma requirements: 3 If a shikigami has to have passive sealed on the opposing side, second skill needs to be maxed in order to avoid any awkwardness. But for a sente internal struggle, Enma is good enough with silence. Arakawa no Nushi ;PVE: 2 Can follow Ibaraki in mitama for more Hasei damage, but in most instances, inferior to Hari Onna attackers. ;PVP: 5 After given Shozu's link to devour, he can be said to be the strongest single target burst, and given the tempo of the current meta, can start oneshotting people in link. A sente lineup of Hannya, Heiyo, and Arakawa is the fastest lineup to climb up rankings, and fits with sleepkilling as well. In terms of midspeed and gote internal struggles, without a control on the other side, using a Arakawa no Nushi still brings great pressure to the table. ;Shard price: 2 ;Replaceability: 2 For single target burst there's Ibaraki, Hakuro, Kubinashi, etc. but killing through chain there's only Arakawa. ;Necessity: 3 For those that like to PVP, it's nice to have one prepared, fearsome to have in whatever lineup. ;Black Daruma requirements: 3 Can be used without daruma, that 20% skill growth is about 50% crit dmg, considering how Arakawa can finish everything instantly, the damage isn't much. Shishio ;PVE: 1 Useless. ;PVP: 5 High mobility, push, stable dazing, typically used in midspeed or gote to target the cores of multi-pull/push teams, gote internal struggles can see him throwing a spanner in the works and as a single target control against low speed attackers, occasionally being used as a core in sente/midspeed detention lineups. The cancer of cardflipping PVP besides Kacho, used to godly levels by midspeed and gote teams. ;Shard price: n/a Appeared in shrine, basically free. It takes 10 days to unlock the shards, so pretty interesting that he's so cheap. ;Replaceability: 1 Basically irreplaceable, Kingyo Hime has similar functionality to counter ADHD on the opposing side, but the two are completely different shikigami. ;Necessity: 3 For those that like to PVP, it's nice to have one prepared, to prevent getting screwed over by tons of pulling and pushing. ;Black Daruma requirements: 5 Third skill must be maxed to be usable, so recommended to max it before awakening, the growth of the second skill from 10% to 20% looks like it's double, in reality the effect isn't too large. Yoto Hime ;PVE: 2 The top single target attacker once upon a time. Has a respectable place in the basic and large-scale multiplayer instances, rare in high difficulty instances. In a bit of an awkward place right now as any shikigami can outdo her. ;PVP: 1 Non-existent, even Ryomenbotoke can do better than Yoto. ;Shard price: 1 In shrine, so now worthless ;Replaceability: 5 Completely replaced by Kisei in mitama, replaced by Futakuchi too, there's also Kairaishi for single target multi-stage burst, Itsumade can hit 4 times without fire consumption, Inugami can attack 5 times and counter, Mannendake counters 6 times, Susabi destroys everything with 8 fire, there's only the cute feature of retargeting, which becomes of little use as training level rises. ;Necessity: 1 Already stated in the criteria, it's a question of whether she's worth begging for, not if it's worth training her or not if you have or don't have her. If you have Yoto, raise her, no problem. If you don't have Yoto, absolutely no need to get her in a starter account or spend all that time getting her shards, because of the uniqueness basically so many shikigami can replace her, and these replacement shikigami can carry you through times of need very well. ;Black Daruma requirements: 1 As a Hari Onna-type shikigami, there's basically no need to feed black daruma. What this means is, if you don't have a lot of black daruma, raise Yoto, because without them Yoto can do decent. Not feed black daruma to Yoto because you raised her. Ichimoku Ren ;PVE: 4 Has a respectable place in high-difficulty instances, especially in goryo. Issues are fire consumption and AI. Typically a perfect match with Kaguya Hime. ;PVP: 3 Undispellable shield is pretty strong in gote internal struggles, healing will reduce with time, but shields won't. There's also the very rare shieldbreaking team. In a gote lineup, shields can prevent control from mitama, like Miyo, Moryo, Himemi. Sente lineups can bring a Ichimoku Ren to prevent control. ;Shard price: 1 The first shrine shikigami. People were waiting for stronger shikigami at the time and didn't trade, so shards still have some value. ;Replaceability: 4 There are only 3 shield shikigami, and Ichimoku Ren has the thickest shield. But under the condition of no Ame Onna, Koi no Sei and Hako no Shojo are entirely enough, in PVP Koi no Sei's control is very strong. ;Necessity: 2 Basically replaceable. ;Black Daruma requirements: 2 Although going from 12% to 16% is a 30% increase, most of the time you won't need this 4%. The second skill is not useful at all with the exception of shieldbreak teams. Kacho Fugetsu ;PVE: 3 Sometimes seen in high-difficulty instances, the second most dedicated healer, the first being Dojo, Kacho used to come with Hari Onna, but still not as good as Umibozu. ;PVP: 5 After the change Kacho is still lacking functionality like dispel, revive, as always, but the 30% immunity chance and the healing from normal attack is good. With the changes in meta, So Kacho has a chance, but there's Hari Onna for attack, Himemi for push, and she's basically quite the annoyance in PVP. Essentially cancer in high level cardflipping PVP, used with pull Shishio, or rainfire Hannya, she's getting axed. ;Shard price: n/a Appeared in shrine, basically free. ;Replaceability: 2 In terms of PVE, Kacho can be replaced by various shikigami, most times Ebisu or Momo are still better choices. But since whoever is the most cancerous wins in PVP, Kacho is a cancer amongst cancers as an attacker, and irreplaceable. ;Necessity: 2 If you like mixing and matching for PVP you can try using one. ;Black Daruma requirements: 4 You need to max the first skill for the birds and second skill for better performance. The growth rate is pretty high. Kaguya Hime ;PVE: 4 Despised in mitama, but the premier choice for other instances. Loses a point because regional kio mains counter comps. ;PVP: 4 With the exception for gote fireless and sente/midspeed multi-Maneki teams, all lineups can't do without Kaguya Hime. In pure sente lineups she's not as good as Oitsuki's ATK and SPD buffs. ;Shard price: 4 Due to multiple unrecorded events, her price is a lot lower than the new SSR. ;Replaceability: 2 Standard replacement is Zashiki Warashi, but Zashiki Warashi's weaknesses are also very evident. In other cases it's Shozu + Ebisu, Koroka, Chochin Obake. After the appearance of Oitsukigami, she became the perfect replacement for Kaguya Hime, and far better for offensive purposes, and is suitable for 5 SR regional kio, only place she can't replace Kaguya is True Orochi. The time of the irreplaceable Kaguya is over. ;Necessity: 3 If you don't have her use Zashiki or Oitsuki instead, with teh exception of True Orochi Oitsukigami is pretty good. ;Black Daruma requirements: 3 The growth of the second skill isn't high and don't need to be leveled. The third skill becomes pertinent in PVP, and is recommended to be maxed. If you're PVP only, you can choose to not feed her anything. Susabi ;PVE: 4 Largely the same as Ibaraki in the basic and kekkai toppa instances, but nowhere as stable. A dominating shikigami in large-scale multiplayer instances. His position is also high because of high-difficulty instances like regional kio, but do note, a controlled Susabi can't release illusionary realm, while some regional kio have control on the very first round, so sometimes not as functional as Ubume or Itsumade. ;PVP: 1 Still has the possibility of oneshotting everyone, but the use case is really limited. ;Shard price: 3 Not a very new SSR, so price of shards lowered from the unrecorded events. ;Replaceability: 3 In terms of assist there's Gaki, Ubume, and Itsumade. In terms of multi-stage burst there's Futakuchi. But the specialty of oneshotting everything is irreplaceable. ;Necessity: 1 Susabi is the kind of shikigami that you might not 6 even if you get him, and requires at least 8 black daruma to be usable. Very unique, but not as convenient or stable as Ibaraki. ;Black Daruma requirements: 5 The black daruma killer, unusable without maxed second and third skills, as an assist his first skill also has good price/performance ratio, the only shikigami that needs 8 black daruma to be usable. Higanbana ;PVE: 4 A destroyer in kekkai toppa, can carry fodder in Sogenbi (Kacho/Hotarugusa/Umi are too slow), has a respectable place in high difficulty instances like skin instances, possible to use in regional kio. ;PVP: 3 After the nerf, attack Higan can't be used, but decent with control mitama, has opening passive and built-in shield. A lot of lineups counter Higan. :There exists 3 methods to use her so far: # 4 save 1 pure attack, very rarely seen, most people won't counter her in this regard, so occasionally has good performance. # 50/50 between attack and control, the most commonly seen, saving Higan for last can really mess people up. # SPD/ACC/HP pure control, can be used as third choice to bait opponent into countering her, and eases your last 2 shikigami choices. Countered to heck and no longer belongs at the top. Still, having a Higan might increase your win rate by 10%. ;Shard price: 4 Higan is everywhere, and those who have her basically are guaranteed to 6 her, so more shards available than Susabi, still has demand after the nerf. ;Replaceability: 1 An irreplaceable mechanism, and works with Makuragaeshi. If splitting hairs, you can claim Kingyo Hime also counters sente teams. ;Necessity: 3 So what if you don't have her? She got nerfed anyways. You'll often find that your opponent's Higan seems so strong, but once you actually use her you'll discover exactly how she's countered in so many ways. Basically non-existent in Coop PVP. If you're buying starter account the priority is lower than Ibaraki or Kaguya. ;Black Daruma requirements: 3 Attack Higan or 50/50 attack/control build will still need black daruma, not so much for control Higan. In the current meta, it's automatically assumed in cardflipping that Higan will be for control or 50/50 attack/control, so occasionally 4 save 1 pure attack Higan will give you a surprise. Yuki Doji ;PVE: 1 Nowhere where he can be used, where he can be used Yoto is better. ;PVP: 2 There were 3 common ways to use him, work with Yuki Onna for single target burst, use crit dmg Yanari as an independent burster, or equip So. Against Shozu teams, it seems like a nice way to control, but this isn't as direct as Arakawa. For gote So turns him into a Bakedanuki and goes 50/50 control/attack. Issue is how crispy he is. Yuki Doji's performance in Shozu internal struggles and when opponent has Miyo shows his issues. He counters Shozu to a degree, but the effect isn't as straightforward as Arakawa. Damage is highly unstable when opponent stacks resist and has Kacho, but once ice is successfully broken the chance of deleting a unit is higher than Arakawa. ;Shard price: 5 Tamamo no Mae which was released at the same time is a black daruma killer, so Yuki Doji often doesn't get the needed 8 skill ups. ;Necessity: 1 Rate of use is very low, maybe good for having fun, and extremely flashy effects. ;Replaceability: 1 The function of controlling through link is unique and seemingly irreplaceable, though in reality any AOE control can replace Yuki Doji in this. Very high damage ceiling but also very unstable, especially when opponent has Kacho, a bit like Yoko/Yasha in this. In terms of damage dealing shikigami, there's also Arakawa, Yoto, Ibaraki, and Tamamo. The chance of him controlling allies is far greater than Heiyo/Bakedanuki... ;Black Daruma requirements: 3 Gote 560% damage is enough to oneshot most shikigami that don't have HP in any slot. For gote, raising to 700% still has a similar effect. As for sente, without Yuki Onna maybe 500% damage is needed, as 400% is not enough. Tamamo no Mae ;PVE: 4 A similar position to Ibaraki, what Ibaraki can do he can also do. For mitama 10 the results aren't as good as Ibaraki. For kekkai toppa and farming the results are better. ;PVP: 2 Double pull + Ushi + Tamamo, although this can be countered. If opponent can't make adequate preparations it's possible to win. The use case is more expansive than Ibaraki, but not to the point where he gets bonus marks. ;Shard price: 4 Unlocking bios are simple, and a lot were drawn during the Anniversary, there is ready supply. ;Necessity: 3 Tamamo no Mae's design looks very unique, but actually overlaps with Ibaraki in many areas. ;Replaceability: 3 The classic replacement is Kuro Mujo, with terminator effect, as well as Kuro Doji in a way. Functionality-wise there is significant overlap with Ibaraki. If using for mitama 10, Skyfall + Kitsunebi with Ushi to end things, about same efficiency with Kuro Mujo, faster than Aobozu by 3s. ;Black Daruma requirements: 5 Next to Susabi, the shikigami that is most demanding on black daruma, though the first skill has no need to be maxed. For the sake of PVE convenience, Skyfall-Kitsunebi chain absolutely need to be maxed, so 115, this is the most basic of requirements. After that, Kitsunebi's special effect, or 135, is another rise in effectiveness. The best is 155, but Kitsunebi-Skyfall chain is not used often in PVE, and likewise in PVP. (Many players claim that Tamamo no Mae absolutely needs all 12 black daruma, however) Ryomenbotoke ;PVE: n/a Theoretically very strong and raises strength of team overall, but not to the degree where you see an immediate improvement. ;PVP: n/a Has a theoretical buddhafire meta. ;Shard price: n/a You can't buy them even with money. ;Replaceability: n/a The defense-reducing Kiyohime, damage-increasing Itsumade, multi-stage AOEs are abound. Maybe has a specialty in being a SSR that can be returned without regrets, as a guaranteed SSR. ;Necessity: 5 As a SSR that is guaranteed to appear monthly, if not for Ryomenbotoke, some people truly might not have a single SSR. Ryomenbotoke sacrifices themselves to give so many black daruma, white daruma to the SSR. When people discuss SSR, Ryomenbotoke are often excluded from the discussion, but they're still SSR. If you have enough ofuda there's no need to return Ryomenbotoke, but use them as black daruma to feed to themselves. ;Black Daruma requirements: 1 The growth of the second skil is average, and the third skill is average, wait one year and max everything with 12 Ryomenbotoke. Nura Rikuo ;PVE: 2 Has some use in regional kio, nowhere else where he's useful specifically ;PVP: 4 Innate 50% resist and high attack buff. In a Shozu team he's very effective against multiple controls. A bit afraid of Ame Onna, but has similar mechanic as Shuten to face off against Arakawa. Note that resist has marginal benefits so he can still be controlled after stacking resist. ;Shard price: Floating Upcoming Nura event is taking a while so the price for Nura shards have risen, the new hard currency after Kaguya. ;Replaceability: 3 So/Saikoro no Oni-types can most replace him, and the burst mechanism is a bit like Shuten. In terms of countering, Inugami and Mannendake all have their own benefits. ;Necessity: 2 Basically everyone has him, and the usefulness isn't out of the world, Inugami can replace him, and even Mannendake is a viable choice. ;Black Daruma requirements: 3 Whether it's PVE or PVP, it's best to max the first skill. Miketsu Guidewriter doesn't have her. ---- Shrine Suggestions :Tips for the player focussing on PVE: # If you're a new player and considering appearance rate, exchange for Yoto Hime. Yoto > Ren > Kacho > Enma > Shishio > Ao # If you're no longer a new player and can solo the basic instances, exchange for Ichimoku Ren. Ren > Enma > Kacho > Yoto > Shishio > Ao :Tips for the player focussing on PVP: : Kacho > Shishio > Enma > Others > Ao Kacho and Shishio can fulfill dual roles, Kacho is of course getting nerfed for compensation, Shishio can work with double pull or against double pull with pretty good performance, though considering black daruma and the mental states of either side, it's best not to disgust yourself and disgust others References Category:Blog posts Category:Units